The wrong kind of love
by DarlingDreamALittleBigger
Summary: TRADUCTION - Arthur est amoureux de Cobb depuis des années. Cobb aime les femmes et fait semblant de ne pas le savoir. Eames se doute qu'il est le deuxième choix d'Arthur, mais il l'aime et ils essayent d'être heureux ensemble. Un jour, Arthur se trompe de prénom au lit.


Bonjour à tous,

je vous présente aujourd'hui la traduction de The Wrong Kind Of Love de MockingJ91. Il s'agit d'une fiction sur le couple Arthur & Eames, dans Inception.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu!

L'univers appartient donc à Christopher Nolan, et l'histoire à MockingJ91 (dont la fiction se trouve dans mes favoris).

**The wrong kind of love**

Eames sait. C'est son travail de savoir, il est un faussaire après tout. Il remarque les petites choses. Il voit ses yeux briller quand il le voit. Son souffle qui se coupe lorsqu'il est prêt de lui. Les longs regards lorsqu'il a le dos tourné.

Arthur est amoureux de Cobb, et Eames le sait.

Tout le monde le sait. Du moins, les personnes qui comptent. Cobb sait.

Les regards légèrement noirs et les expression d'avertissement qu'il lance à Arthur quand il se tient trop prêt, ou même lorsqu'il lui achète son café. Les regards désolés qu'il envoie à Eames juste après sont cependant la plus grande des preuves.

Il sait que ce n'est pas la faute de Cobb s'il est le deuxième choix. Ce n'est même pas la faute d'Arthur.

Non, il n'y a qu'une personne que Eames blâme, et c'est lui-même.

Arthur n'en parle pas. Eames suppose que c'est parce qu'il est trop embarrassé, trop honteux pour admettre qu'il est tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami. Son ami très hétérosexuel, qui déteste le fait qu'Arthur soit amoureux de lui.

Quand Eames a commencé à courtisé Arthur, il ne pensait alors pas qu'Arthur était amoureux de Cobb, bien sûr il ne peut pas vraiment en être sûr. Mais si Eames devait deviner, il dirait que ça s'est passé après l'Inception, après que Cobb ait laissé derrière lui l'ombre de sa femme, après qu'il l'ait abandonnée et qu'il soit devenu une personne indépendante, et plus une personne définie par Mal, c'est là qu'Arthur a commencé à tomber amoureux de son ami.

Eames a passé des années à flirter et à travailler pour que l'affection d'Arthur se dirige vers lui. Mais il a toujours été repoussé. Alors Eames l'appelle "pantouflard", dit qu'il est trop professionnel, qu'il manque trop d'imagination pour sortir avec un collègue.

Alors quand Arthur accepte finalement de prendre un verre, à la grande stupéfaction de Eames, cela aurait dû être le premier signe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose avait changé. Parce qu'il n'était pas possible qu'Arthur ait soudainement décidé que Eames en valait la peine, qu'il pourrait être heureux et tomber amoureux de lui.

Non, Eames n'avait jamais été aussi chanceux.

Les faussaires étaient peu nombreux et rares dans le partage de rêves. Ça avait toujours été une chose dont Eames était fier. Parce qu'il n'était pas seulement l'une des très rares personnes à pouvoir rapidement changer d'apparence, il était le seul à pouvoir rapidement transformer sa personnalité, ses manières, et son accent. Il était le meilleur. Il le savait.

Il savait aussi que Cobb était le meilleur dans son domaine; en tant qu'extracteur ou architecte. Ariadne était peut-être une adversaire de taille, mais rien ne surpassait l'expérience. Et c'est exactement ainsi qu'Arthur voit Cobb. Dès que quelqu'un pose une question sur Cobb, un client ou un collègue potentiel, Eames peut voir comme ses yeux s'illuminent d'excitation, et comme sa voix résonne de fierté.

Quand quelqu'un posait une question sur Eames?

C'est son habituelle voix et expression professionnelle, "C'est un bon faussaire." Comparé à, "C'est le meilleur pour n'importe quel boulot, je vous l'assure. Vous ne serez pas déçu."

Eames a travaillé dur pour obtenir un "meilleur", et n'a pas réussi. Mais il continue ses efforts. Même si ça signifie travailler 48 heures d'affilée sans dormir, suivre les cibles dans leurs tâches quelconques, sans manger, sans boire parce que ses cibles ne mangent ni ne boivent pas non plus. Même dans ce cas, il le fait, parce qu'un jour Eames méritera ce meilleur, pas simplement à cause d'une compétition qui existe entre lui et Cobb, mais parce qu'il _est_ le meilleur.

Ce n'est que lorsque lui et Arthur couchent ensemble pour la première fois, après trois semaines de rendez-vous, que Eames est en mesure de déterminer le moment où il a su, su qu'Arthur était amoureux de Cobb, su qu'il était le deuxième choix, su que la seule raison pour laquelle Arthur était actuellement sous lui avec le sexe de Eames enfoncé en lui, était parce qu'il essayait d'oublier Cobb. D'avancer.

Et alors Eames décida qu'il pouvait laisser faire Arthur. Oui, il avait sa fierté, sa dignité. Il n'avait jamais été plus attiré par une personne que cette personne ne l'était par lui.

Eames pouvait le supporter; Arthur était avec lui après tout. Il n'était pas parti chercher quelqu'un pour l'aider à oublier Cobb, il avait choisi Eames, et ça signifiait quelque chose.

Un jour, Cobb avait pris Arthur à part, il avait essayé de le faire discrètement, mais Eames étant le meilleur dans son domaine, il le remarqua tout de même. Ils étaient en train de travaillé pour un fils qui voulait qu'ils extraient le testament de son père. Eames travaillait sur la femme décédée du père, bien qu'il s'était déjà perfectionné au moins cinq fois. Il y avait toujours autre chose qu'il pouvait faire, pour être un peu plus le meilleur.

Bien que Cobb essayait de rendre sa discussion avec Arthur la plus discrète possible, à cause de l'acoustique du bâtiment, Eames parvint tout de même à surprendre quelques paroles.

"Tu dois vraiment essayer-"

"… pas juste pour lui..."

"S'il te plaît, Arthur, arrête."

Après cela, Arthur s'en alla en coup de vent, ne lançant même pas un regard vers son petit-ami. Mais dix minutes plus tard, Eames reçut un message de lui disant qu'il allait leur préparer à dîner chez lui ce soir-là. Arthur ne savait pas que Eames savait. C'était presque mignon, qu'Arthur ne sache sincèrement pas que Eames est le meilleur, ou ne sache pas combien il était sacrément évident dans sa façon d'agir.

Eames savait que le sexe serait brutal cette nuit. C'était toujours brutal quand Arthur avait parlé avec Cobb, il canalisait sa frustration et sa déception à travers le sexe, et par conséquent, à travers Eames. Après presque sept mois de cette comédie, Eames devenait paranoïaque et se demandait si Arthur imaginait Cobb à sa place.

Bien qu'il savait qu'Arthur était amoureux de Cobb, et il préférerait de toute évidence être avec lui, il avait toujours espéré qu'il était physiquement attiré par Eames, et qu'il l'appréciait vraiment et avait de l'affection pour lui. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait l'aimer. Même une fraction de ce qu'il ressentait pour Cobb serait suffisant, pensait Eames.

Parce que malgré les mauvais côtés, il y avait de bonnes choses. La façon dont les yeux d'Arthur s'assombrissent et s'écarquillaient quand Eames sort de la douche, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, l'eau égouttant toujours sur ses muscles, ses tatouages rendus plus visibles et colorés. Eames souriait en coin. Arthur adorait ses tatouages, Cobb n'a pas de tatouages.

Quand ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner, déjeunaient, dînaient ou soupaient ensemble, ils n'arrêtaient jamais de parler et de rire. Il n'y avait jamais de silence gêné entre eux. Tout était naturel et facile, drôle. Ce n'était que lorsque Cobb était dans la pièce que tout devenait merdique. Arthur n'ignorait pas exactement Eames, ni ne traitait Cobb comme une adolescente énamourée. Non, Arthur n'avait même pas besoin de regarder ou de parler à Cobb; c'était juste que Eames savait, alors il guettait toujours le moindre signe.

Ils parlaient du futur. Leur futur. Rencontrer les membres de leur famille qu'ils appréciaient vraiment, comment ils allaient gérer les boulots qui ne nécessitaient pas de faussaire ou de voleur, où ils allaient se rendre ensuite.

C'était le grand avantage que Eames avait sur Cobb. Cobb était coincé à Paris, où il avait emménagé avec ses enfants pour être plus proches des parents de Mal. Eames supposait aussi que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l'influence d'une certaine architecte très mignonne. Eames cependant, Eames pouvait allait où il voulait. Enfin, sauf dans les pays où il était recherché bien sûr; la Turquie, la Syrie, etc. Mais Arthur avait le même problème donc il ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Mais le plus important, Eames rend Arthur heureux. Ou il le pourrait lorsqu'Arthur aura enfin oublié Cobb. Ce qu'il fera parce qu'il a Eames. Et Eames peut le rendre heureux.

Ce sentiment rempli totalement Eames, ça le ravie. C'est comme un défi pour lui.

Eames connaît le potentiel de cette situation; durant ces moments où ils sont seuls, où ils mangent ensemble, où ils partagent un lit ensemble. C'est là.

C'est pourquoi c'est un tel choc quand Eames entend,

"Cobb."

C'était simplement une autre nuit. La nuit précédent l'extraction.

Arthur et Eames partageaient une chambre d'hôtel. Cobb ne les avait sensiblement pas invités à rester dans la chambre d'amis, bien qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il en avait une. Eames en était reconnaissant, il savait que Cobb faisait des efforts pour qu'ils réussissent, pour qu'Arthur l'oublie et pour qu'il redevienne un ami et un collègue. Mais Eames savait que s'il avait ne serait-ce que murmurer une proposition, Arthur l'aurait saisi de tout son être.

Tous les deux tenus éveillés par l'anticipation du travail à faire et par leur départ de Paris tout de suite après, en direction de l'Australie, ils avaient tous les deux fini de faire leurs valises et leurs préparations de dernière minute pour le travail avait de tomber dans le lit, saisissant brutalement leurs vêtements.

Perdu dans la chaleur du moment, une fois que tous leurs vêtements furent retirés, Eames enterra son visage dans le cou long et pâle d'Arthur, le mordant et le léchant intensément, le désir faisant vibrer tout son corps.

Arthur haletait et gémissait sous lui, ses jambes entourant la taille de Eames, son sexe érigé frottant celui de Eames, sa tête penchée en arrière, ses yeux fermement clos.

Eames savourait les bruits que faisait Arthur, les gémissements étouffés, les cris articulés, bégayés.

Quand soudain Eames entendit,

"Uh…oh…Cobb…" Et son monde s'arrêta.

Tout comme Eames, figé, la tête toujours dans le cou d'Arthur.

Arthur n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il a dit, et Eames réussit à se sortir de son choc assez longtemps pour prendre appuie sur ses bras afin de se relever de sur Arthur.

"Qu-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" haleta Arthur. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a arrêté, pourquoi son sexe est molle contre le ventre d'Arthur.

Eames baissa la tête vers lui, les yeux brillant de colère. Arthur fut certain d'y voir également de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur en fait.

Puis ça le frappa. Ça le frappa fort.

"Merde. Putain. Non, Eames, non!"

Eames, blessé par les mots d'Arthur, sauta du lit et saisit brutalement son jean pour le remettre rapidement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut complètement habillé que Eames se retourna pour voir Arthur, qui était toujours allongé sur le lit, ses bras nus couvrant son visage.

"Aw, Arthur… Je ne peux pas croire que tu me fais ça," s'esclaffa Eames avec incrédulité.

Arthur renifla et s'assit, ses bras tombant lourdement sur ses genoux.

"S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut oublier? S'il te plaît? Je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est arrivé! Je... je... je ne pensais pas!"

"Oh ne me sors pas ces conneries! Arthur, je sais que tu l'aimes!" La voix de Eames se brisa, "Je sais. Bon sang, tu penses à lui, quand on est ensemble, n'est-ce pas? Quand on couche ensemble, quand on sort, putain même quand on parle!" Bien qu'il le savait déjà, Eames se sentit de plus en plus en colère, et incontrôlable.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi c'est un tel choc. Mais ça l'est, et ça le frappe comme des balles dans la poitrine. Son totem repose dans la poche de son pantalon mais il n'ose pas le vérifier. Il ne veut pas confirmer que ce qui vient de se passer est la réalité, que ça arrive dans la réalité.

"Tu sais," murmura faiblement Arthur, les sourcils froncés, toujours nu mais se tenant maintenant face à Eames.

Eames renifla en réponse, "Bien sûr que je sais. Je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine! Et toi, tu es si foutrement évident."

Arthur recula d'un pas devant la remarque de Eames. Lorsque Eames était en colère, il ne le montrait pas nécessairement, il choisissait à la place de subtilement tourner le dos aux personnes qui l'emmerdaient.

"Oh, aller, Arthur! Les grand yeux énamourés! Les longs regards! Les conversations secrètes! Les... tout!" hurla Eames, pratiquement au visage d'Arthur.

"Si tu savais, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?"

"Parce que je t'aime! J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi! Y compris te laisser l'oublier à ton propre rythme, être présent et essayer de te rendre heureux avec moi. Ou au moins satisfait. Mais tu ne l'es pas, n'est-ce pas? Et tu ne le seras jamais," déclara Eames

Se sentant étrangement calme, Eames commença à rassembler ses affaires, prenant un moment pour être reconnaissant du fait que toutes ses affaires étaient déjà rangées pour qu'il puisse partir rapidement et facilement.

"Eames? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'il te plaît, reste," supplia Arthur en saisissant le bras de Eames pour essayer de le retenir.

"Ne me touche pas! J'en ai fini, Arthur. J'en ai fini. Je serais là demain, pour le boulot, et je ferais un bon boulot, et ce sera bouclé. Puis je m'en vais, et tu ne viens pas avec moi." Eames ne remarqua pas les larmes commençant à couler sur son visage. Mais Arthur les remarqua. Et ça le fit paniquer.

"Non, Eames! Reste, on va en parler! Ou... ou prends cette nuit et demain, puis on ira en Australie, comme prévu, et on réessaiera."

"Pourquoi? Quel est l'intérêt? Arthur, Cobb ne t'aimera jamais. Mais tu ne m'aimeras jamais non plus. Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant je peux..."

Eames hésita; il ne savait pas vraiment comme finir cette phrase. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que tout ce qu'il dirait serait un mensonge. Quittant Arthur qui le suppliait toujours de lui parler, de rester, Eames fut très conscient du fait que, malgré le fait qu'Arthur voulait qu'il reste, il ne dit jamais qu'il était aussi amoureux de lui. Ou qu'il pourrait l'être un jour.

Le lendemain fut gênant, tout autant qu'inévitable. Eames n'était pas impliqué dans la discussion avec le client, alors il attendit la toute dernière minute pour rejoindre Cobb et Arthur. Il était évident que Cobb ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais il suspectait quelque chose. Eames évita de regarder Arthur, ou de lui donner la chance de s'approcher. Bien qu'il essayait discrètement de toucher Eames. Pour le rassurer sur ce qu'il voulait, pour le persuader de rester, de lui donner une autre chance. Simplement le toucher, et sentir sa chaleur sous sa main. L'homme qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Personne n'avait dit une telle chose à Arthur auparavant.

Une fois entrés dans le rêve, Eames se transforma rapidement et prit l'apparence de la femme décédée, puis quitta Cobb et Arthur qui allaient faire leur travail respectif. Après dix minutes de recherche silencieuse dans le bureau de l'avocat, Cobb aborda le sujet avec curiosité.

"Il y a un problème entre vous?" demanda Cobb à Arthur.

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment?"

"Arthur, s'il te plaît, tu dois essayer avec lui. Je veux que tu sois heureux, mais tu ne peux pas l'être avec moi. Tu sais que c'est impossible!"

"Cobb!" claqua Arthur, "Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment! Et pendant qu'on y est, ce qui se passe entre Eames et moi ne te regarde absolument pas. Tu as été très clair en disant que ce qui me concernait ne te regardait pas."

"Vraiment? Parce que si je l'avais fait, tu ne me regarderais pas encore comme si tu espérais que quelque chose se passe, ou comme si tu espérais que je commence comme par magie à aimer les mecs!"

"Je ne... C'est faux! Je veux dire... je suis tellement évident?" demanda Arthur, la voix pleine d'embarras.

"Oui, bien sûr que tu l'es. Eames sait, il a toujours su. Non pas que je lui ai déjà dit, ou que je lui en ai parler. Mais je voulais que vous soyez ensemble. Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais combien vous allez bien ensemble!"

Arthur baissa la tête, le boulot était toujours présent dans son esprit, mais il pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer, la panique et la peur le saisir. Ça ressemblait à une dernière chance.

"Mais il n'est pas toi," soupira Arthur. "J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé d'être avec lui, d'être heureux, et je veux l'être. Il a rompu avec moi la nuit dernière, et j'étais... je suis dévasté. Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il n'est pas toi. Je voulais qu'il soit toi. Je sais que tu es hétéro, mais ça ne doit pas forcément être sexuel. Je veux juste... Je veux être avec toi."

"Arthur." Cobb secoua la tête, "Tu ne voix pas combien c'est égoïste? Je ne veux pas être avec toi! Pourquoi je le voudrais? J'aime les femmes, si un jour je me remarie, ce sera avec une femme. Pas un ami. Je ne vais pas dire aux gens que tu es mon petit-ami, je ne veux pas que tu le sois, ni un autre mec. Bordel, Arthur, si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, alors je ne veux plus te voir en dehors du travail. Je ne veux pas travailler avec toi après ça. Pendant un moment. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes, je sais ce que c'est d'être consumé par l'amour. Mal, bon sang, Mal, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Et elle m'aimait aussi, j'ai au moins eu ça. Mais toi non. Eames non plus. Mais tu peux aimer Eames. Arrête ce truc que tu as pour moi. D'accord? Parce que je ne crois pas que tu sois amoureux de moi. C'est une obsession, tu veux une chose que tu ne peux pas avoir."

"Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens pour toi! N'essaye même pas de le réfuter!"

"Arthur, comment est-ce que tu peux aimer quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas? Tu ne sais pas tout de moi. La seule personne qui savait tout était Mal, parce qu'on était amoureux."

Arthur secoua la tête et se détourna. Il était en conflit. Il savait qu'il avait pris de mauvaises décisions, mais Cobb en parlait comme si c'était simple de l'oublier, d'être avec Eames. Eh bien, il avait essayé et avait échoué.

Mais il savait que quelque soit la relation qui l'unissait à Cobb, elle ne serait jamais plus que ce qu'elle était maintenant. Une relation de travail maladroite, avec Cobb, nerveux à l'idée de faire quelque chose qui donnerait de faux espoirs à Arthur, ne voulant pas de lui dans sa maison ou près de ses enfants, et avec Arthur qui essaye de se rapprocher de lui et souffre du fait que Cobb vive sa vie sans lui. En réalisant cela, Arthur fondit en larmes.

Cobb vit les épaules d'Arthur commencer à trembler et à frémir, dos à lui. Se sentant coupable et ayant besoin de préserver leur partenariat de travail, Cobb posa une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur et le tira vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment-là que Eames revint. Haussant un sourcil, il détourna le regard.

"Eh bien, je suis désolé d'interrompre cette embrassade, mais pendant que vous perdiez votre temps ici, j'ai obtenu ce qu'on voulait." Surpris, Cobb repoussa Arthur.

Arthur, au même moment, s'était figé, incapable de détourner le regard de Eames. Bouleversé à l'idée que Eames ait été témoin d'une telle scène, un monologue tel que "Merde, merde, merde" lui traversait l'esprit.

"La cible est endormie, il a trop bu. Le fils va obtenir sa collection de voiture, elle vaut un paquet, apparemment. Tout l'argent qu'il possède ira à des œuvres de charité de son choix, et sa fille aura sa propriété. Aussi simple que ça. Je pense que vous pouvez terminer, non? Je m'en vais." Avec une pause, Eames fit face à Cobb et à Arthur pour la première fois ce jour-là.

"Ne me contactez plus jamais." Eames leva rapidement son arme vers sa tête et appuya sur la gâchette.

Arthur haleta, fixant le corps de Eames reposant sur le sol du bureau.

"Je suis désolé, Arthur," dit Cobb, "Nous devons nous dépêcher, nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps, c'est une chance que Eames ait eu l'information, le compte à rebours musical va commencer."

Cobb sortit rapidement de la pièce, à la recherche de la cible, laissant Arthur derrière lui. Prenant une décision, Arthur saisit rapidement l'arme que Eames avait laissée tomber et se tira dans la tête.

Se secouant rapidement, Arthur se hâta de se lever de sa chaise. Sachant que Eames n'aurait pas attendu dans les alentours, il sortit en courant de l'entrepôt et se dirigea dans la rue.

Il sentit le désespoir et le découragement le gagner. Eames n'était nulle part en vue. Saisissant son portable, il appela Eames, en appuyant sur la touche numéro deux, Cobb était la numéro un.

L'habituelle voix enregistrée lui appris que le numéro qu'il avait composé n'était plus en service. Se hâtant de prendre un taxi qui venait juste de passer, Arthur ordonna au conducteur de l'emmener directement à l'aéroport. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se diriger vers un hôtel, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où s'était rendu Eames la nuit dernière et qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour que Eames ait pris sa valise avec lui quand il était venu à l'entrepôt.

Arthur n'avait pas vraiment de plan pour le rechercher, une fois arrivé à l'aéroport. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'aéroport où il serait, mais il tenta sa chance et mena le conducteur vers l'endroit où lui et Eames étaient sensés prendre l'avion pour l'Australie.

L'avion ne devait pas partir avant deux heures et demi, alors Arthur passa ce temps-là à chercher dans l'aéroport, vérifiant que Eames n'avait pas prévu de prendre un vol plus tôt vers une autre destination.

Mais quand l'avion en direction de l'Australie appela les passagers pour qu'ils prennent leur place à 17:45, Eames était toujours introuvable.

Alors il attendit.

Il attendit jusqu'au dernier appel, leur demandant d'attendre un moment puisque son partenaire était aux toilettes.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que l'hôtesse vienne le voir et lui explique que le pilote ne pouvait plus attendre et que l'avion allait maintenant partir.

Il attendit jusqu'à pouvoir voir l'avion partir et quitter le pays.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le personnel de l'aéroport commence à le remarquer, et lui jette des regards soupçonneux.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'un homme chargé de la sécurité, quatre heures après le départ de l'avion, vienne lui demander de quitter l'aéroport, s'il n'attendait aucun avion.

Alors Arthur retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel et attendit là. Eames pourrait le trouver ici. Il reviendrait, et Arthur s'excuserait et le supplierait, et le convaincrait de lui donner une autre chance. Arthur le persuaderait qu'il pouvait être heureux avec lui. Rendre Eames heureux. Peut-être même tomber amoureux de lui un jour.

Mais Eames ne vint jamais.

Parce que ce qu'Arthur ignorait, c'était qu'aussitôt que Eames avait quitté leur chambre d'hôtel la veille, il était directement allé dans un autre aéroport et avait acheté une place sur le premier vol en direction de l'Angleterre pour le lendemain. Lorsque Arthur avait atteint sa chambre d'hôtel, Eames se faisait dorloter par sa mère. Pleurant furieusement dans ses bras, dans les bras de la seule personne qui verrait une telle émotion chez lui, pleurant l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux et qui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en retour.

Arthur était le meilleur dans son domaine. Les personnes travaillant dans le partage de rêve parlaient de ses compétences d'Organisateur partout dans le monde. Mais même lui ne put trouver Eames, malgré le fait que le monde du partage de rêves était vraiment petit. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde dans ce milieu, mais peu importait combien il le voulait, Arthur avait perdu Eames pour toujours.

Arthur ne travailla plus jamais avec Cobb après ça. Et Cobb n'essaya jamais de le convaincre du contraire.

Et Eames? Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui était arrivé à Eames, et Arthur l'ignorait plus que quiconque.


End file.
